Implantable medical devices have been developed to have extended lives, and as a result can be expensive to manufacture. For example, lead connectors of implantable medical devices can be formed from materials including, for example titanium, glass, and thermoplastic urethane. Hermetic feedthroughs are often used to couple device electronics to electrical contacts of the lead connector.
Often device manufactures attempt to build on prior platforms to develop new devices. For example, a manufacturer may employ various aspects of a design of a lead connector of an implantable medical device in a lead connector for an external medical device. However, such devices may not need to be built to the same tolerances as long-term implantable medical devices. Accordingly, alternative methods for manufacturing external medical device, particularly those for short-term use could be desirable.